


unexpected

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [309]
Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Healing, Post Series, Wordcount: 100-1.000, trollhunters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 10:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21319069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: She was in the same room as the eldritch queen, unarmed. For anyone else, that would have been a death sentence.
Relationships: Barbara Lake/Morgana | Pale Lady
Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [309]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1234367
Kudos: 11





	unexpected

Barbara would have never guessed her life would have turned out like this. Trolls? Magic? Fighting? Her son being the trollhunters, and now half troll. There was a lot to take in, but still, there was one thing that topped everything. A thing that in theory, was the most dangerous thing a human could do.

Morgana le Fey, the pale lady, was in her kitchen, currently wolfing down an extra rare steak without even using utensils to cut it. She was in the same room as the eldritch queen, unarmed. For anyone else, that would have been a death sentence. But not for her. With her, Morgana had lowered her guard completely and was enjoying the meal Barbara had made for her. Thankfully, not even she could mess up an almost completely rare steak, after all, there was no risk of burning that.

Meeting Morgana the first time herself had been…  _ interesting  _ to say the least. She had survived the battle, and had emerged from the shadow realm. She had wandered the forests of Arcadia Oaks by herself for weeks. 

Then, on her way home from work, Barbara has found her by the side of the road, exhausted, malnourished and filled with grief. Her powers were lost, she was now a normal weak human, and she was starving. She had known who she was from the beginning, her heavy armor proved it, and if that hadn’t mean enough, she constantly referred to herself as Morgana. It was pretty hard to miss that this woman was dangerous and unpredictable, yet, Barbara took her with her anyway.

And that was the start of it all. The first few days, Barbara just fed her while Morgana either stayed silent or taunted her. Then she finally got her to remove the armor so she could properly treat her wounds and let her bathe. The taunts slowly became less common, and the silence turned into short, basic conversation, that then turned more emotional.

Morgana had slowly began to warm up to Barbara, and a mutual trust and bond between the two women began to form. It was still new, and strange in so many ways, but they had both grown to like each other. Morgana still had some problems about talking about her past, afraid that if she let Barbara into her heart, she would once again be betrayed.

She understood and was patient, and told her that she didn’t need to unless she wanted too. Instead, she told Morgana about herself, showing her that she trusted her enough to share it with her.

Day by day, their bond grew, and Morgana slowly began to heal. It would take a long time before she was completely comfortable, but Barbara was such a huge help. Their unlikely bond was something she truly treasured. Barbara Lake was the first person she had let into her heart for centuries. With her, she could heal.

“Are you enjoying the steak?” she asked. Morgana had finished the entire thing in a heartbeat, loving all the juices.

“I am, thank you Barbara. You really know I love them raw.”


End file.
